Lift Me Up
by littleputz114
Summary: (One-Shot) She Was Raped. And No One Will Ever Find Out...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own The OC. My story idea came from RAINN and the song is called "Lift Me Up" By Bruce Springsteen.

**Rating: **PG-13, For Some Mild Sexual Content.

**Author's Note: **This story was a simple idea which popped into my head recently after watching Rachel Bilson's RAINN (Rape Abuse Incest National Network) commercials and short film "Unbroken". I recommend all of you to watch them. Hopefully, it will feel like your watching my story come alive right before your eyes. If you'd like me to give you the weblink to watch the commercials and short film, just e-mail me or check my profile for the link. The song in my story is called "Lift Me Up" By Bruce Springsteen. **Please Read and Review…**

_Dedicated to all the rape and sexual assault victims of the past. Speak Out – Your Voice Can Be Heard – There Is Hope…  
_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

****

**She was raped.**

**That was all she could process through her mind at the moment.**

**What had just happened last night?**

**How could a simple act of courtesy turn into such a life-changing problem?**

**Something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.**

**Had she given him the wrong impression?**

**Did she wear something a little too out there?**

**All she did was offer him her couch to crash on for the night.**

**Obviously her wanted a little more.**

**____****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris was a friend of Seth's. Summer liked him from the beginning they met. He was really different than Seth. Chris was dark, yet sweet. A bit scruffy, not clean cut. And his eyes. You couldn't miss those eyes a mile away. They were deep and so down to earth. You could tell exactly what he was thinking when you looked at them. Sometimes she was afraid to look him right in the eye. They got along well. She never thought of him as something other than just a friend. She loved Seth. Yet, sometimes it felt as if Chris was leading her on a lot. But over it all he was a friend of Seth's, and that's all that mattered.

Summer loved Seth, with all her heart. They were currently sophomores at USC and had been dating since junior year at Harbor. They were companions, and stuck with each other through everything.

So when Seth asked Summer if she would let Chris crash at their place for the night, she thought noting of it. Seth had to go out of town for the weekend with his art class and Chris had nowhere to go. He currently got kicked out of his apartment across the street from lack of rent. So where else was he suppose to stay? Seth knew that Summer would let this slid for a while until he got back, and plus this way she'll have someone to talk to.

Chris happily accepted Summer's invite to her apartment. Summer went out later that night with some friends to go see a movie. When she returned, she found Chris asleep on the couch clad in his full clothes and a Vodka bottle in his right hand. She figured to just leave him like that for the night. It was his choice to drink, so now he'll have to pay for it. Summer headed to her room and got ready for bed. She dressed down in a black tank top and some black comfortable shorts and headed under the covers to sleep.

_I don't need your answered prayers  
Or the chains your lover wears  
I don't need your rings of gold  
Or the secrets that you hold  
Lift me up,  
Lift me up and I'll fall with you lift me up  
Let your love lift me up_

**____****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Summer awoke in the middle of the night to some tugging at her panties. She looked up to see Chris on top of her pulling away at her clothing. Summer starting slapping his face to make him stop and he aggressively grabbed them while forcing her hands down onto the bed.

You could hear Summer's cries for help and screams throughout the whole apartment. All the while she was also kicking and struggling to get free from his strong grasp. He was slapping her and she was fighting back.

**This can't be happening.**

But when she felt him enter her, everything was so surreal. There was no denying it now.

Tears fell from Summer's eyes. There was nothing she could do now. All she felt was pain throughout her whole body and then she was out....

_I don't need your sacred vow  
Or the promise tomorrow brings  
Veiled behind the morning clouds  
I'll take the fate the daylight brings  
Lift me up, darling  
Lift me up and I'll fall with you lift me up  
Let your love lift me up_

**____****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Awaking to a lot of aching pain throughout her whole body was what she got, when Summer first awoke that next morning. She turned to her side and saw him there on the bed. Quickly, she rolled over because of fright and let her tears once again fall lightly from her now very red eyes.

After a while Chris awoke, quickly got off the bed, and headed out the door of Summer's apartment. Once her was gone, Summer slowly arose from her bed. She felt lots of guilt and pain, but mostly guilt.

**What was she suppose to tell Seth?**

**What was she suppose to say to anyone?**

**Could she tell them about what happened?**

**She couldn't tell them.**

**Not Seth, not Marissa, not Ryan, or not even her own father.**

**No one.**

She reached up and softy touched her now swollen lip. There was a huge cut on it and blood lightly dripped off from the opening. Reaching lower, she felt her ribs. They were in pain. It felt as if they were broken into a thousand pieces. Summer winced as she looked into the mirror. Big bruises covered her whole body and she was disgusted with herself.

Suddenly, Summer felt anger welled up inside her. She went over to her dresser and started tearing up all her drawers, throwing clothes everywhere. She broke lamps, threw her pillows and bed sheets everywhere, knocked everything out of their places. Summer started screaming and crying as she tore up her room.

She found Chris's old bottle of Vodka and some cigarettes. This was going to be her way of drowning all her pain. She downed the vodka and let the cigarette smoke fly.

**Nothing was going to hold her back now.**

**Nothing...**

_When the morning bright  
Lifts away this night  
In the light above  
We will find our love, we will find our love  
_

**____****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a few hours later, and once Summer calmed down a bit, she laid back down on her bed, replaying the events of last night in her head. It was all just too much for her to take in at once. Her head was spinning out of control.

She looked around her room. Clothes, paper, glass, and such were all over the place. It was a mess. This was not a smart act to pull if she wanted to hide this secret from Seth.

Summer staggered out of bed and what she did next was the only thing she could think of.... hide the evidence.

As if nothing ever happened, all the glass was picked up, clothes were put back in their drawers, the disastrous mess was disappearing. Summer applied some makeup to her face in order to cover up her bruises. If anyone ever notices them, she will simply make up some small lie. When Seth returns, she will return to her normal self.

**No one will ever find out about last night.**

**No one...**

Summer slowly made her way back onto her bed. Once again she touched her lips and examined her body with her hands. She felt lots of guilt and pain, but mostly guilt.

_Your skin, your hand upon my neck  
This skin, your fingers on my skin  
This kiss, this heartbeat, this breath  
This heart, this heart, this wilderness  
Lift me up, darling  
Lift me up and I'll fall with your lift me up  
Let your love lift me up_

**____****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The End**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Please Read and Review...**_


End file.
